


Texas Fam

by Sarcastic_Robin (orphan_account)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Texting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sarcastic_Robin
Summary: A month after Jim and Claire leave Arcadia, Toby has teamed up with the Creepslayerz to defend the town.  Of course, keeping in touch with the others shouldn't be that hard.  They have phones, after all.OR a trollhunters/creepslayerz texting fic





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Ya Later, Trollhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198680) by [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45). 



> JimboJambo = Jim  
> Idontcarebear = Claire  
> TacoBoi = Toby

**JimboJambo added Steve to Texas Fam**

  


**Steve changed their name to Poseidon**

  


**Poseidon** : sup

**JimboJambo** : remember that night at the museum with the rock exhibit 

**Poseidon** : vaguely

**Poseidon** : why

**TacoBoi** : why were u wearing a bike helmet indoors

**Poseidon** : did u just add me here to call me out on this

**JimboJambo** : no

**Idontcarebear** : yes

**TacoBoi** : im genuinely curious

**TacoBoi** : dragging u is just a bonus

**Poseidon** : first of all, rude

**Poseidon** : second, its eli’s fault

**Isontcarebear** : how is this his fault

  


**Idontcarebear added Eli**

  


**Eli changed their name to Crypticninja**

  


**Idontcarebear:** how is steve wearing a bike helmet inside a museum your fault

**Crypticninja:** i care about steves safety he was being reckless

**Poseidon:** pot calling the kettle black

**JimboJambo:** how was eli being reckless he's eli

**Crypticninja:** steve if u rat me out im hiding the chips

**Poseidon:** eli stole a mace

**JimboJambo** : WHAT THE HELL ELI

  


**Crypticninja has left the group**

  


**Poseidon** : in his defence he had had four red bulls that night

**TacoBoi:** i really worry about you guys sometimes

**Poseidon:** eli looked over my shoulder at the chat and said “i dont need this kind of homophobia in my life” and walked out of my house 

**Poseidon:** he just threw a water balloon at my window wtf

**TacoBoi:** why was eli at your house

**JimboJambo:** wait is eli gay

**TacoBoi:** on june 1st he wore a rainbow shirt to school and he wrote all his notes in a rainbow glitter pen  _ but idk he might just have done it for the aesthetic _

**Idontcarebear:** the gay aesthetic

**JimboJambo:** well thats one way to come out i guess

  


**JimboJambo added Crypticninja to Texas Fam**   


**  
**

**JimboJambo** **:** we fully support you

**Crypticninja:** um thanks  


**Poseidon:** i have three essays i need to do so im putting this chat on mute bye

**Idontcarebear:** bye


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets dragged, Toby is a meme Lord and the chat is just a mess

 

 **Crypticninja:** guess who's teaching history class again

 **Idontcarebear:** strickler?

 **Crypticninja:** yep

 **Cyrpticninja** **:** people keep asking him about the trolls tho so he just started teaching us about the history of trolls which is SO COOL

 **Crypticninja** **:** Steve asked him if the trollhunter could, in theory, lift a building

 **Crypticninja:** he responded with, and I quote, "Of course not, he would be crushed like an ant." and proceeded to explain how the suit would break quickly and how fragile it actually is

 **JimboJambo:** strickler's a bitch ass liar he's seen me do stuff like push freaking gumm gumms off of museums if he does something like that again I will come back to Arcadia and beat his ass myself

 **TacoBoi:** Jim calm down we know he's lying

 **Poseidon:** i think that's the first time I've ever seen Jim swear

 **Idontcarebear:** well that's bc he's not living with his mom anymore so he's loosening up a bit on the no swearing thing

 **TacoBoi:** jim actually swore a bit at school before he left

 **JimboJambo:** dont call me out on this tobes please

 **TacoBoi:** every single time we took a test, if Jim didn't know the answer, I could hear him whisper "fuck it" before writing some bs down instead

 **Idontcarebear:** iconic

 **Crypticninja:** off topic but why is the chat call Texas Fam none of us are from Texas we also aren't even related

 

**Idontcarebear renamed the group to Victory or Death Squad**

 

 **Crypticninja:** thats a lil extreme don't u think

 **JimboJambo:** says the guy who STOLE A MACE

 **Crypticninja:** please stop dragging me for that

 **JimboJambo:** nope

 **Poseidon:** eli are u texting _during a mission_

 **Crypticninja:** what is this roast eli day

 **Crypticninja:** also this isn't even really a mission I just left my jacket at school

 **Poseidon:** um liar

 **Poseidon:** [get rekt.jpg]

 **Idontcarebear:** is that silly string why is there shaving cream who r u pranking

 **Crypticninja:** some kid was trash talking Jim today and I'm 80% sure that this is his locker sooo

 **JimboJambo:** bless u 

 **JimboJambo:** claire we have raised our son well

 **Idontcarebear:** yes

 **Crypticninja:**???I'm not your son???

 **TacoBoi:** i leave the chat for two minutes and Jim has adopted someone

 **Crypticninja:** IM NOT ADOPTED

 **TacoBoi:** do y'all want some memey goodness

 **Idontcarebear:** no

 **TacoBoi:** [wake me maybe - the smash hit of the summer.mp3]

 **TacoBoi:** this is my anthem

 **Idontcarebear:** _why is it such a bop tho_

 **JimboJambo:** this is the timeline that god abandoned

 **Poseidon:** rt

 **Cyrpticninja:** god has to be in this timeline bc steve's here

 **Idontcarebear:** what

 **TacoBoi:** what

 **JimboJambo:** what

 **Crypticninja:** what

 **Poseidon:** YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT SORT OF STUFF ELI

 **JimboJambo:** Eli? Flirting with Steve?  It's more likely than you think

 

**Crypticninja has left the group**

 


	3. Ayyyy

 

**You have entered (Crypticninja and Idontcarebear chat)**

 

**Crypticninja:** claire I need your help

**Crypticninja:** claire it's important

**Crypticninja:** claire???

 

**You have entered (JimboJambo and Crypticninja chat)**

 

**JimboJambo:** claire just looked at her phone and said "before sunrise he's your son" before passing out, so what's up

**Crypticninja:** im not your son

**Crypticninja:**  steve is at my house and he just fell asleep on my arm during a movie hELP ME

**Crypticninja:** also is claire ok???

**JimboJambo:**  wake him up.

**JimboJambo:**  yea she's just a lil sleep deprived.

**Crypticninja:** wouldnt that be rude

**JimboJambo:** to be sleep deprived???

**Crypticninja:** to wake steve up

**JimboJambo:** push him off of the freaking couch and tell him jim says good morning

**Crypticninja:** i want to live until graduation so no thanks

**JimboJambo:** grab one of your water balloons and throw it at his head 

**Crypticninja:** JIM NO

**JimboJambo:** push him off and  _then_ throw a water balloon at him

**Crypticninja:** what part of 'i want to live until graduation' do you not understand

**JimboJambo:** wait I have another idea

_______

**JimboJambo calling Poseidon**

 

_"Jim?  Is everything all right?"_

_"Eli didn't want to push you off the couch to wake you up, so I called you instead."_

_"Oh...thanks? I guess?"_

_"You're welcome."_

 

**Call ended**

________

**JimboJambo:** enjoy the rest of your date

**Crypticninja:** ITS NOT A DATE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change up the format a bit to make things clearer  
> I still have no idea what I'm doing this is just for fun


	4. What did u expect really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pizza party and Steli fluff

**You have entered (Victory or Death) group chat**

 

**Poseidon added Crypticninja to (Victory or Death) group chat**

 

 **Poseidon:** claire did u send jim back through a portal to Arcadia? it's 10pm?

 **Idontcarebear:** he said he wanted burritos

 **Crypticninja:** he's running around the streets I think he's trying to set a record I see no burritos

 **TacoBoi:** jimberly lake junior stop that nonsense

**JimboJambo:** _gotta go fast_

**JimboJambo:** im running to ur house it's movie night

 

**Idontcarebear changed JimboJambo's name to Jimberly**

 

 **Jimberly:** toby i blame u for this

 **TacoBoi:** thats fair

 **Jimberly:** unlock ur door

 **TacoBoi:** only if I get to choose the movie

 **Jimberly:** only if my son comes too

 **Crypticninja:** im not your son

 

**Poseidon changed Cryptic ninja's name to JimsSon**

 

 **JimsSon:** STEVE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

 **Poseidon:**  why?  u just ate my m&ms???

 

**JimsSon changed Poseidon's name to Traitor**

 

 **JimsSon:** justice

 **Jimberly** **:** how are you two always texting from the same room??

 **Traitor:** eli lives across the street from my house

 **Idontcarebear:** that doesn't answer the question??

 **TacoBoi:** the drama has no end

 **TacoBoi:** jim is ur son coming or not

 **JimsSon:** yes and im bringing steve

 **JimsSon:** the vespa will be too loud so guess we're walking

 **Idontcarebear:** what do you mean too loud?

 **Traitor:** its 10pm in a suburb?  we have neighbours?

 **Jimberly:** what flavour pizza do you guys want?

 **Jimberly:** also we're having pizza

 **JimsSon:** pepperoni please

 **Traitor:** eli is glaring at me as I type this but I want pineapple pizza

 **JimsSon:** steves username is true once again

 **TacoBoi:** steve do you take constructive criticism

 **Traitor:** no

 **Idontcarebear:** toby go to the backyard

 **TacoBoi:** its cold tho

 **Idontcarebear:** SO LET ME IN

 **JimsSon:** toby what are we watching?

 **TacoBoi:** A masterpiece known as The Incredibles

 **JimsSon:** is it good?

 **Traitor:** HOW HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN THE INCREDIBLES

 **JimsSon:** I'm kidding

 **Jimberly:** eli are u wearing steves jumper??

 **JimsSon:** im two blocks away how can you see me

 **Jimberly:** Dad Vision™

 **TacoBoi:** Eli run faster the pizza is getting cold

 **JimsSon:** we're here open the door


	5. OwO

**You have entered (Victory or Death Squad) group chat**  
  
  
  
**JimsSon:** steve where is my music player  
  
 **Traitor:** on the top shelf in your room  
  
 **JimsSon:**  thanks  
  
 **JimsSon:** steve I'm coming over to your house we need to talk  
  
 **Traitor:** okay  
  
 **Idontcarebear:** was that a good 'we need to talk' or a bad 'we need to talk' im scared for my son  
  
 **TacoBoi:** i don't know and I don't like not knowing  
  
 **Jimberly:** was that a doctor who reference  
  
 **TacoBoi:** yes  
  
 **JimsSon:** it was a good 'we need to talk'  
  
 **Traitor:** definitely  
  
  
  
**JimsSon changed Traitor's name to NotATraitor**  
  
  
  
**JimsSon:** it needed an update  
  
 **Jimberly:** i feel like I'm missing something important here  
  
 **NotATraitor:** i don't think u are.  Did anything important happen Eli?  
  
 **JimsSon:** i don't think so Steve  
  
 **TacoBoi:** are they mocking us  
  
 **Idonycarebear:** i think they are  
  
 **NotATraitor:** just a little  
  
 **Jimberly:** eli is there something u want to share with the group  
  
 **JimsSon:** just that Steve is wrong and pineapple does not belong on pizza  
  
 **JimsSon:** oh and we're together now and I couldn't be happier  
  
 **Idontcarebear:** that was the sweetest thing I've ever read  
  
 **Jimberly:** sweet juST LIKE THE PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA

  
  
**TacoBoi sent an audio file**

**  
**   
**NotATraitor:** toby that's just u screaming for two minutes   
  
**TacoBoi:** im just very happy for u guys    
  
**TacoBoi:** jim did u just fall out of a portal into my backyard   
  
**Jimberly:** Claire pushed my off of my seat and into your backyard bc of the pineapple pizza comment so yea I guess so   
  
**Idontcarebear:** ANYWAY how did u two end up together   
  
**JimsSon:** Steve put a bunch of love songs onto my music player and I was like 'what's up with that' and he said 'its because I love you' and I kissed him   
  
**NotATraitor:** you left out the part where u punched me   
  
**JimsSon:** I PANICKED AND I SAID I WAS SORRY   
  
**Idontcarebear:** thats amazing   
  
**Jimberly:** claire can u portal me back   
  
**Idontcarebear:**  yea can u bring tacos   
  
**TacoBoi:** do u mean me or the food   
  
**Idontcarebear:** the food but u can come too if u want   
  
**TacoBoi:** jim jumped off of the roof of the house into the portal while yelling 'YEET'  I think his mom might find out he's been coming back to Arcadia if she heard that   
  
**Jimberly:** she already knows tobes   
  
**TacoBoi:** jim can I send a cursed meme   
  
**Jimberly:** i feel like you will send it anyway even if I say no   
  
**TacoBoi:** OwO hewwo   
  
**JimsSon:** i thought i had left that meme in the past   
  
**Idontcarebear:** ohana means family   
  
**Idontcarebear:** and family means nobody gets left behind in the piles of cursed memes   
  
**Jimberly:** or forgotten in the frozen section at the grocery store   
  
**TacoBoi:** goodnight


End file.
